The Fallen
by Overdrive 101
Summary: [AU] Two months after the Angels a new enemy has surfaced. A human enemy.


  


A/N: All right, this is going to be my first attempt at Evangelion fanfic. I haven't decided on who the couples should be yet, I'll make up my mind as the story progresses. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This fic will be AU, here are basically the main points;

  


Kaji never died

Touji didn't get injured while piloting Unit-3

When Rei self detonated her Eva only a small portion of Tokyo-3 was destroyed, she still died

There was no third impact

Nerv and SEELE aren't evil organizations, or at least not as evil

  


Other than that there are really no major changes.

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion it belongs to it's respective owners.

  


  


  


  


  


*** Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings ***

  


  


  


Shinji leaned against the railing of his balcony, his SDAT in hand. It had been two months since the defeat of all the Angels, life was returning to normal, or as normal as it could for a _former_ pilot. Piloting Eva had given him a purpose, it had made him a hero and had caused him more pain then anything he had experienced before. In his mind it was a relief not piloting anymore, he no longer had the fate of the world in his hands. 

  


'Maybe I can finally do something with my life.' He thought. 'I do have a family now, I guess... it won't be as bad as before.'

  


Shinji smiled, letting his gaze go up to the night sky. He new that Misato had taken her role as a mother very seriously. She was there for him, whenever he needed her. She had cried for him when he was absorbed into his Eva. No one had ever shown him as much affection as Misato had.

  


And then there was Asuka. Shinji had no idea what to make of her. A sister? No, some of the thoughts he had were not ones you'd want to have about your sister. 'Damn, I really am pervert.' He blushed furiously and shook his head. 

  


He sighed, now turning his attention to the full moon. 'The moon, every time I look at it I think of.... Rei.' He looked back down. 'She's been talking to me more, I wonder why. Maybe she need's someone, father has basically abandoned her now that she's not a pilot.'

  


"Dinner's ready!" A voice snapped him from his thoughts.

  


Shinji removed the earphones, he hadn't quite heard. "What?!" He called back.

  


"I said that dinner was ready you idiot! What are you deaf or something!?" Asuka yelled at the top of her lungs. Shinji walked back into the apartment silently not wanting to deal with Asuka's rage any longer. He took his seat and looked own at his plate.... 

  


"You cooked tonight didn't you Misato." Shinji picked up his fork. 'I was hoping it would be Asuka who cooked.' He thought poking the mush that was trying pass itself off as food.

  


Misato tilted her head and smiled. "Yeah, how did you know?" 

  


'Because it looks like whatever I'm eating could bite me back.' Shinji looked back up at Misato putting his hands on the edge of the table. "Oh, just instincts I guess." He said laughing nervously. 

  


Misato raised an eyebrow but decided not to make any comment. "Eww! What is this crap?!" Asuka looked disgustedly as her 'food' bubbled. "I still don't understand why Shinji couldn't cook tonight."

  


"Shinji can't cook every night. And besides, I think you'll like Misato's Mystery Mush."

  


"Umm... What exactly is 'Misato's Mystery Mush?"

  


Misato smiled. "I took all our leftovers, put it in the blender, froze it, then popped it into the oven."

  


Shinji sweatdropped and Asuka gagged. Realizing exactly what she had said, Misato quickly changed the subject. "So, how was school?" Misato turned to see Asuka suddenly sad face. 'Did I say something wrong?'

  


Asuka frowned. "It's just the same old thing. Everyday is the same as the last." She slouched in her chair and began stabbing at her plate. "It's just so damn boring!"

  


"Asuka's right everything is just to..."

  


"Normal?" Misato opened a can of beer and smiled. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it." She drank her beer in one gulp but refrained from letting out her usual 'cheer.'

  


"I don't really have a problem with it, I just wish something exciting would happen." Shinji's sighed and let his eyes wander towards the calendar. "Tomorrow's tuesday." He said to no one in particular 

  


Misato's eyes widened. "Oh, I almost forgot! I need you guys to do me a big favor." She ran towards her room and emerged with a folder. "I need you guys to pick up NERV's new employee." Both children gave her a curious look. "You get to miss school." That sealed the deal. She handed Shinji the folder but Asuka quickly yanked it out of his hands. "I'd do it myself but I have plans." 

  


Asuka began reading the new employees profile. "Oh, an American." Shinji made a grab for the paper's but Asuka just pushed him away. "Hey, he's the same age as me and Shinji. What's he gonna do at Nerv?" 

  


Misato shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. All I heard was that he'll be working with the Commander."

  


"He's kinda cute. I hope he's got more to look at than this idiot."

  


"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" He thought for a second. "Wait, what do women look for in a man, physically."

  


"Ass." Asuka and Misato said simultaneously. Shinji shuddered. 

  


  


  


*******

  


  


  


"Your move Gendo." Fuyutsuki grinned. The dark office of Gendo Ikari had taken on a new life. It was now, unofficially, the personal recreation room for the two commanders. That is if you called playing chess all day recreation.

  


Gendo examined the chess board. "Have you read the report?" He made his move.

  


Fuyutsuki nodded. "The Apollyon had given SEELE trouble in the past, but what they're doing now is extreme." He slowly moved his knight.

  


Gendo glared down at the board, this was irritating. "What is the situation in Germany?"

  


"The branch of NERV in Germany has been completely taken over." Fuyutsuki sighed. "It is believed that the Apollyon have obtained classified files on the Eva's and Magi."

  


"I see... What about installations in other nations?" He hesitantly moved his rook a space.

  


"The US has been doing nothing but fighting a political battle, that is until now. The group has control over a UN weapons cache and tension is rising." He placed his hand on his chin studying the board carefully. "And China seems to be on the edge of a full scale war."

  


"They're becoming increasingly violent. Has SEELE approved the plan?"

  


"Yes, all of the pilots will be informed tomorrow. Should we increase the city's security until then?" He sighed again and slid his chess piece across the board.

  


Gendo sat up. "No, not yet."

  


"Are you sure that's wise?" Fuyutsuki looked at the Commander skeptically. "It's only a matter of time before there's an attack on NERV."

  


"You shouldn't concern yourself with these matters anymore."

  


"Still angry over my retirement I see." He chuckled silently. "That shouldn't keep you from doing your job."

  


"If any problems occur we will be ready." Gendo said in his usual tone. "And I see no reason for you to leave."

  


Fuyutsuki smiled. "Perhaps, but I believe I've done everything I can do here at NERV." He laughed. "And actually I've been looking forward to living in Okinawa."

  


Gendo suddenly smirked. "Check." He adjusted his sunglasses. "Your nephew arrives tomorrow, correct?"

  


"He's very qualified, he'll be an excellent replacement." A sigh escaped the Sub-commanders lips. "But I'm sure that boy will be a handful." He looked quickly at his watch. "It's getting late, perhaps one day we'll finish this game." He stood up and extended his hand. "It's been a pleasure working with you Gendo. Good bye"

  


"Indeed, take care of yourself Kouzou." The two men shook hands

  


  


  


*******

  


  


Rei stared at the small box which held all her belongings. This would be her last night in her apartment. "What an odd feeling." She took a seat on her bed. "This is all that I own, all that I needed. Anything else would be... unnecessary. But, why do I regret not having more?" She frowned, Rei never liked being confused. "Perhaps I will discuss this with Ikari."

  


At that moment the phone rang, interrupting Rei's thoughts. "No one ever calls me." The phone lay on the floor still ringing, Rei jut stared at it. She reached down but didn't pick it up. "Should I?" Rei pondered the question. "Of course I should, it would be impolite not too."

  


She picked up the phone. "Hello." She said silently.

  


"Hello Rei."

  


"Commander Ikari?!" Her tone of voice didn't change but she was surprised. She hadn't spoken with the man since she was relieved of her duties as a poilet. "How are you Commander?"

  


"I'm fine. I was calling to see how you felt about the move tomorrow."

  


Rei responded immediately. "Where I live is insignificant. But I am.... glad? That I am leaving this apartment."

  


"Why?"

  


"It is noisy here." It was a lie, something she rarely did. Rei didn't care about the noise she just didn't know why she was happy to leave that place.

  


There was a minute of silence. "I see. If you have problems with your new arrangements contact me."

  


"Yes sir." Rei heard a click on the other end. 'He hung up. It would have been nice if he had said good bye.' She sighed and lay down in her bed. "Commander Ikari... you are so unlike your son." 

  


  


  


*******

  


  


Meanwhile, somewhere over the Pacific a young boy sat in a silently in a jet...

  


"I wonder if I'll get paid much?" He sighed. "I don't even know why I'm going."

  


Yes, this was Sub-commander Fuyutsuki's nephew. He was a handsome young man, he was slim but muscular. He had black hair, which matched the color of his attire and always hid his eyes behind thick dark sunglasses. 

  


Of all people poor Maya was the one who was put in charge of transporting the boy. "Well, then why did you decide to come?" 

  


"Originally I was gonna turn down my uncles offer, but a friend said it would be a good experience." He shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, I'm thirsty can anyone bring me a soda?!"

  


Maya sighed. "Mr. Fuyutsuki, you should really use the button to call an attendant."

  


"We're the only two people on the plane. Do I have to use the button?" He retrieved a deck of cards form his pocket.

  


"I'm afraid you do." Maya said rather sternly. She was hungry, sleepy and just plain mad. The kid had been complaining for whole flight. 'I can't wait until the Major picks him up tomorrow....' 

  


"You know you don't have to call me 'Mr. Fuyutsuki,' just call me Mike." He smiled at the Lieutenant. 

  


Maya raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow you become my superior, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be calling you by your first name."

  


"Well, then you should start calling me Commander Fuyutsuki." He chuckled a bit "Wanna play a card game?" Mike began shuffling the cards.

  


"No, you should go to sleep."

  


He groaned when suddenly a devilish grin appeared on the boy's face. "I'll go to sleep if you give me your number." 

  


Maya's eyes widened. "Are you hitting on me?!" He nodded. "I-I think you're a little young for me." She said become increasingly uncomfortable.

  


"Oh come on! What is it, ten years of difference?" He laughed. "Just cause I'm a boy doesn't mean I don't have a large toy."

  


"Pardon me?!" She blushed. "I r-really don't think you should be saying things like that or I'll... I'll..." A loud snore interrupted her. Maya looked over at the young boy. "He's asleep?" She sighed and pressed the button that brought the flight attendant. "I want the strongest liquor you have." A muffled laugh from the boy beside her. "Leave the bottle..." This would be a very long flight.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N: That ends chapter one. I think that went smoothly, I kinda based my new character on a variety of people, you might get an idea of who in later chapters.

  


Oh, and just so I don't get any reviews saying that this OOC I think I'll take this time to explain.

  


First, lets start with Shinji. I really didn't try to change him that much he's still the timid little boy he always was but I tried to mix in an uneasy sense of worth. But why isn't he still upset of Kaoru? This important little detail will be revealed in a later chapter.

  


And now, Rei. I don't I think there was some OOC with Rei though that's not what I was trying to get at. I was trying to get her to show just a bit more emotion, I guess this is because she is no longer needed by Gendo. The way I see it now that Rei is unwanted she will try to seek out others, even if she doesn't really know how to. A little more on the Rei/Shinji relationship will be seen in the next chapter.

  


What about Gendo showing shreds of emotion. Well, take into consideration that Fuyutsuki is probably the only 'friend' he has. And about his little conversation, well all questions will be answered next chapter.

  


Well, that about covers that. More on my character, Mike Fuyutsuki, will be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
